prom
by xxsweetravexx
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have prom dates and things change


Prom

Decription- Sasuke and Naruto are at prom with dates and things change...

Small Note- I don't own Naruto sadly. This is my second story and may contain a little more boyxboy. Thanks for everyone reading 'A Day To Remember'. Special thanks to FanGirlOfTheOper for reveiwing it, SharinRaven876 for favoriting it and a big special thanks to devils address for favoriting and following me.

chapter 1-

Prom night, a night where friends and couples come and make memories. Sasuke was standing outside Ino-chans looking like he'd rather be anywhere else than taking a girl to prom, he had wanted to skip out and mess with Naruto-kun , he won't be at prom because he won't have a date, no one wants to date Naruto-kun... Except him, he had been in love with Naruto-kun since They became stuck together with Sakura-chan when Kekashi-sensei grouped them for the whole year, it's the end of the year now and he had grown to love Naruto-kun and grown to hate Sakura-chan and her stupid love for him, she should know by now that they weren't ever getting together he would rather die. Ino-chan was just the same but she was better at not being annoying than Sakura-chan so when Ino-chan ask if he would go to prom he said yes, manly to see what Naruto-kun would say. Naruto-kun just gave me a thumbs up and asked Sakura-chan if she would go to prom with him, she hit him and stormed off. So here he was with a girl going to prom and having a dumb time. Ino-chan opened the door and Sasuke looked her up and down, she had her hair down and and was wearing a strapless purple dress that hugged her body like it was taped to her she was wearing a purple bracelet, a matching purple choker with a small purple diamond, and purple ear rings. Ino-chan looks like a purple stick Sasuke-kun thought. He took a big breathe. "You look nice Ino-chan, purple is a nice color for you." Acutally he thought she looked stupid in purple. Ino-chans face was deep red. "T-thank you Sasuke-kun! You look nice in a suit!" "More like a monkey suit" Sasuke mumbled. "what?" he shook his head and bent his elbow and Ino-chan put her arm around his. Why can't Ino-chan be the dope blonde? We could've skipped prom and done something more fun. Sasuke led Ino-chan to his car and sped off to prom.

Chaper 2-

Naruto was at prom with Sakura-chan, he was in heaven he loved Sakura-chan and he is dancing with her! He was happy when Sakura-chan called and said they were going to prom together no ifs and or buts. He picked her up and almost died when he saw her in a sparkling pink strapless dress that hardly covered her butt. Now they were in prom dancing to a slow song that he had never heard of. Naruto had noticed right away that Sakura-chan was only here to flirt with Sasuke-kun that jerk, but he didn't care because he was dancing with Sakura-chan not sasuke-kun. After the song ended they sat down at an empty table. "This is so much fun Sakura-chan! Thanks for going to prom with me." Sakura-chan stoppped looking around and looked at Naruto. "Ya whatever, figured I might as well go with a friend instead of going by my self." She went back to looking around for the jerk Sasuke. A song that Naruto knew came on and was about to ask Sakura-chan if she wanted to dance again when he noticed she wasn't sitting there anymore, instead she was bouncing over to where Sasuke-kun and his date had just entered. Damn I was hoping Sasuke would just stay with Ino-chan at her house at just screw her brians out. Naruto got up and went to get punch for him and for Sakura-chan. He walks over and hands a cup to Sakura. "Thanks Naruto-kun." She gives him a smile but doesn't look at him. "Hey sasuke-Kun! Hey Ino-chan! You look nice Ino-chan!" "Thanks Naruto-kun, You, look different in a suit." "Thanks, I feel like a monkey though! Come on Sakura-chan lets dance!" He grabs her arm and pulls her to dance floor.

Sasuke-kun was staring at Naruto's back as he dragged Sakura away. What was he doing here and with Sakura-chan? When he first saw Naruto walk up he couldn't help but notice how he looked so sexy in a suit. He wanted to grab Naruto and kiss his lips and other R-rated things. "Sasuke-kun lets dance too!" They started to walk toward the dance floor and danced next to Naruto and Sakura. The music was fast and had a good beat. Sasuke was kinda dancing and Ino was swinging her hips like no tomorrow. Sasuke glanced next to him and saw Sakura and Naruto were doing the same. Naruto noticed him looking. "Sasuke, let loose! you look out of place." Naruto bumbed his hip on Sasuke's, making him blush. "Nah, dancing aint my thing." He heard Naruto laugh. "Ok, i'll get you to dance some time." Naruto went back to dancing. Damn good thing it's dark I couldn't handle him seeing me blush. The song ended and they went and sat down. "That was so much fun Sasuke!" Both Ino-chan and Sakura-chan said at the same time. "It was fun with you too Naruto-kun!" "Thanks Ino-chan, that was a good song to dance to, wasn't it Sakura-chan? "Ya." Sakura didn't say anymore was lookin at her phone. "Darn I have to go, mom is sick and dad won't be home. Bye Sasuke-kun!" She gets up and runs out. Ino looks over at Naruto. "Ya know, she should be more nice to you." Naruto laughs. "Nah, she does this all the time it doesn't bother me." Sasuke didn't say anything he was glaring in the direction Sakura just ran. She is a bitch. He looks back over at the blonde. "now what are you gona do? Your date just left." Naruto looks at Sasuke. "I'm going home, no reason to stay." He gets up and tells everyone bye and walks out the door. Sasuke looks over at Ino-chan. "Hey Ino-chan, I'm going home too, I don't feel good." "Awww, Ok Sasuke, I won't make you stay if your not feeling good." He says good bye and leaves the builden. He runs to catch up with Naruto. "Hey dope! wait up." Naruto stops and turns around. "Sasuke? What you doing here?" "Didn't wana stay, it was boring." Naruto just looked at him. "Whatever." He starts to walk again. Sasuke follows close behind. About thirty minutes later They arive at Naruto's appartment. "Sasuke? What are you doing following me home?" "Nothing dope, It just that i left something of mine at your house a few days ago when we had that project to do." Naruto sruggs and unlocks the door. "Ok get it and leave I guess." Sasuke shut the door and lucked it. "Ok." Naruto took off his coat and started to unbutten his shirt. Sasuke just stared. "Sasuke? Why ain't you lo-". Naruto was pushed down on his bed. "Wha?" Sasuke had Nauto's arms pinned over his head with one hand and with the other was tying Naruto's arm with his coat. "Sasuke?! Stop that! Get off!" Naruto started struggling but it didn't help. "Sas-" Sasuke pressed his lips agains't Naruto's. His hand started to travel up under Naruto's shirt, feeling his stomach and chest, he started rubbing his nipple. "Sa-Sasuke stop!" Naruto was breathing heavy. "No, I won't. Naruto I love you." Sasuke started kissing him again. He moved his hand down and was unzipping his pants. "Stop!" Sasuke ignored him and started to move his hand up and down. "A-AHH!" Sasuke takes his and Naruto's pants off, "Sasuke please stop." "No." He flips Naruto over on his stomach. Sasuke conintues to rub Naruto. "Hah-ah." Sasuke started licking his fingers. He started to finger Naruto. "A-AAH! Stop! Hah!" He takes his fingers out. "Sorry Naruto! This will hurt for a moment then it will feel good!" Sasuke slides into Naruto. "AHHH! Stop it hurts!" Naruto is breathing heavy and moaning making Sasuke move faster and go deeper. "AAAHH! Sasuke!" "Naruto!"

Morning-

Sasuke wakes up before Naruto. He looks down at Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke get up when a hand grabs his. "Sasuke? Don't go." Sasuke looks down at the now awake Naruto. "What? Don't you hate me? After what I did to you." Naruto sits up with a groan. "Well, I can say that I dont like you forcing yourself on me but I don't hate you, I actually love you too." Naruto's face is red. "Then why did you want me to stop?" Naruto get redder. "I wanted you to stop because I was scared that you didn't like me and was just doing this for the hell of it." Sasuke stares at Naruto then laughs. "You dope I love you!" Naruto hits him with a pillow. Sasuke walks over and kisses Naruto. "Now that i know that you love me we can have sex all the time!" "What?!" Sasuke laughs more and soon Naruto does too.

**The End!**

Note- Thank you for reading! To be truthful I didn't expect this much boyxboy but I just kinda lost control haha. Please reveiw good or bad. If you have any ideas for my next story feel free to send it to me, i would love to hear your ideas


End file.
